Memoca
'''Memoca '(メモカ)' '''is a humanoid seagull and one of the main characters in ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is Wadanohara's familiar and is said to not have originally been an inhabitant of the sea. Appearance Memoca has short, white, layered hair with a yellow streak covering her right eye. She wears a small white sailor hat tilted to the left side of her head. Her eyes are golden yellow. She also has seagull wings and a small, white tail. She wears a white, sailor like dress, which reaches slightly below her hips. The collar, pocket edge and lower portion of the sleeves are accented with black and a small, golden anchor design is found in the lower left corner. The front of the dress contains a large, light gray oval, with a slightly darker lining and six golden buttons. Memoca also wears tan stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Personality Memoca is easily the most energetic of Wadanohara's familiars. She tends to speak her mind, even when it's not appropriate, such as when she goes as far as to ridicule Uomihime. She commonly has a mischievous attitude, evident when she teases Dolpi to tears and harasses Lobco by throwing slugs at her. She is extremely protective and loyal to her friends, showing hostility to Samekichi and Chlomaki immediately after they insulted Wadanohara and Dolphi respectively. Memoca loves to draw and she also has a love of food, except for any food containing fowl. Memoca also uses nicknames for all of her friends. Wadda (Wadanohara), Dolph (Dolpi), and Fukamin (Fukami). Background Not much else is known about her besides the fact that she came from outside the sea, and traveled to the Totsusa Kingdom before. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Memoca appeared as one of Wadanohara's three familiars in the beginning of the game, and is one of the members of the fighting party. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Memoca's master and friend. She seems to be the closest friend of Wadanohara. Dolpi Dolphi is Memoca's friend and a fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Memoca has a habit of scaring and teasing Dolphi to the point of tears for her own amusement. Fukami Fukami is Memoca's friend and a fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Samekichi Samekichi is Memoca's fellow familiar of Wadanohara. She disliked him due to her misunderstanding on the first half of the game. Battle Statistics condition. |skill3level = 9 |skill4 = Air Raid |skill4desc = Drops junk from the sky. Hits all. |skill4MP = 12 |skill4target = Enemy party |skill4effect = None |skill4level = 12 |skill5 = Roast Fowl Curse |skill5desc = Curses. Hits one, lowers speed and defense. |skill5MP = 10 |skill5target = One enemy |skill5effect = Lowers an enemy's DEF and AGI stats. |skill5level = 15 |skill6 = Gull-a-Bull |skill6desc = Bull-a-gull. Hits one, lowers speed and defense. |skill6MP = 15 |skill6target = One enemy |skill6effect = Lowers an enemy's DEF and AGI stats. |skill6level = 18 |skill7 = Clamor |skill7desc = Squawk noisily. Lowers all foes' defense. |skill7MP = 13 |skill7target = Enemy party (no damage) |skill7effect = Lowers the enemy party's DEF stats. |skill7level = 21 |skill8 = Flock |skill8desc = Send a flock of birds. Hits all, . |skill8MP = 10 |skill8target = Enemy party |skill8effect = Inflicts , , , , , and conditions.* |skill8level = 24 |skill9 = Slug Throw |skill9desc = Throws slugs. Lowers a foe's speed and defense. |skill9MP = 22 |skill9target = One enemy |skill9effect = Lowers an enemy's DEF and AGI stats. |skill9level = 27 |skill10 = Ultimate Momecha |skill10desc = Summon giant robot Momecha. Hits all, lowers mind. |skill10MP = 20 |skill10target = Enemy party |skill10effect = Drastically lowers the enemy party's SPR stats. |skill10level = 30 |XPtotal = 612223 |XP1 = 33 |XP2 = 57 |XP3 = 93 |XP4 = 142 |XP5 = 204 |XP6 = 277 |XP7 = 359 |XP8 = 453 |XP9 = 553 |XP10 = 660 |XP11 = 775 |XP12 = 897 |XP13 = 1028 |XP14 = 1161 |XP15 = 1309 |XP16 = 1467 |XP17 = 163 |XP18 = 1813 |XP19 = 2014 |XP20 = 2231 |XP21 = 2468 |XP22 = 2729 |XP23 = 3019 |XP24 = 3345 |XP25 = 3700 |XP26 = 4108 |XP27 = 4558 |XP28 = 5062 |XP29 = 5635 |XP30 = 6287 |XP31 = 7022 |XP32 = 7854 |XP33 = 8816 |XP34 = 9908 |XP35 = 11159 |XP36 = 12606 |XP37 = 14277 |XP38 = 16220 |XP39 = 18462 |XP40 = 21098 |XP41 = 24182 |XP42 = 27809 |XP43 = 32097 |XP44 = 37180 |XP45 = 43245 |XP46 = 50499 |XP47 = 59240 |XP48 = 69810 |XP49 = 82670 |moreinfo = Memoca cannot be . *''It is not guaranteed to inflict all status effects. Most of the time, the Flock Skill inflicts around three or four of the six status effects.'' }} Gallery In-game photos i-Memoca.png|''Memoca's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' bio_Memoca.png|''Memoca's bio'' Battlecard Memoca.png|''Memoca's battle card (using the Ultimate Momecha skill)'' Int2.png 98Momecha.png|''Memoca's drawing: "Momecha"'' 99Everyone.png|''Memoca in Dolpi's drawing, "Everyone"'' Slugsandshootingrainbows.png|''Slugs.'' Wadanohara.wadafamiliars.png|''Wadanohara and her familiars'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Manga Watgbsmanga1.png Watgbsmanga2.png WatgbsmangaR4b.png Deep-Sea Prisoner Banners Seaseaseaumi-mimi-mi-mimi-mi.png|''In bird form on a rock'' Minami 3.png|''In bird form in the background'' Official Artwork Tumblr nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo1 250.png|''Memoca, ranking 6th in a WatGBS popularity poll'' 5-1.jpg|''Present'' 5-2.jpg|''Future'' CXLXlAyUAAEx2jr.png 303.png|It might be a seagull Minami 1.png|In bird form on Minami 628.png Trivia *It was said that Memoca visited the Totsusa Kingdom before she was Wadanohara's familiar and that she was able to see Artamos in his rabbit form. *Many fans mistake her as being male. *Similar to Dolpi, Memoca tends to be an assumed male by many, due to her demeanor and appearance. *Memoca's name is Kamome read backwards.http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits **''Kamome'' means "seagull". *As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, her favourite colour is orange. Her favourite food is various type of fruits and sea grapes. Her speciality is drawing using crayons, and flying. *Despite blatantly vocalizing her hatred of roast fowl in the beginning of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, nothing aside from the item's intended purpose (which is healing 250HP) actually happens should the player give it to her prior to the cutscene. *She has a knife (seagull knife) as her favorite weapon. Quotes *"What the heckie?! Totsusa Kingdom!!!" *"WADDA!!!" *"Hey Dolph, did you know? If you wish on a shooting rainbow your wish comes true!" References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Familiars Category:Animals Category:Blue Sea Category:Sea Kingdom